ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Double J Joe Jones
2015 Return? Joe tweeted in December of 2014 that he was cleared to begin training to make his return to the ring in 2015. Since suffering a injury in the ring Joe has spent the last year doing promotional work for the UWL and working in is Uncle's gym and wrestling school in NYC. Joe has also found love in his personal life for the first time in a long time. Dubbed the "Comeback Guy" by some in the UWL, Joe is looking to retain that title and add another Championship to his collection in 2015. Time will tell if this "comeback" will be as successful as his last. 'Personal info.' Joe Madigan (Born 3/14/80) is a American wrestler signed to the UWL from Knoxville TN under the ring name of "Double J" Joe Jones. Joe was born in East Berlin and grew up for most of his life not knowing his father, former wrestling icon Ted “Green Man” Madigan. Once the wall came down Joe left Germany and moved to the states where he found his dad and Ted’s brother in law Steve Sinclair who both came from a long time wrestling family going back many generations. When Joe was old enough he started his training and picked up the family business. With help from his dad, his uncle, cousins and even his own brother he never meet prior Joe was trained in the fine arts of hand to hand combat. He had the best training money could buy and he had the support of his family, after all they all wrestled. In 2014 after suffering a broken leg, Joe forced to take time off from the ring Joe moved to New York City to work with his Uncle KC in his gym and wrestling school. While in NYC Joe meet and moved in with his boyfriend Kenny who works on Broadway. XWA 2002-2003 Fall of 2001 Joe Jones was looking for a promotion to give him his first big break after training in the family gym for years. His brother "Disgruntle" was off in Japan getting his career off the ground while Joe's dad Green Man was close to calling it a career in Todd Roger's XWA. Ignoring the turmoil in the front office at he time, Green Man was trying to capture the one thing that has eluded him in his career, a World title. His dad asked for his help to deal with the backstage drama so he could focus on getting the XWA World Title. With nothing in the works Joe agreed. While in the XWA Joe tired to get a try out from management who shy away from the idea due to the fact that Joe was gay. This became a issue for Joe and become a source of friction between him and the front office. As a result of that, Green Man never did win the XWA World title due to interference and stacking the odds against him in several title matches. Around April of 2002 Green Man hung up his boots and Joe moved on to the BLPW. BLPW 2003 - 2004 May 2002 Joe Jones signed on with the Bad Land Pro Wrestling out of Philadelphia first borrowing his brother’s gimmick of "Disgruntle". It was a way for Joe to find work without anyone knowing who he was. As Disgruntle Joe quickly proved himself and worked up the ladder. About a month and half after making his debut, Joe was randomly paired with Tony Chapel and the pairing paid off as he picked up his first championship of his career when they captured the BPW Tag Team titles. Their run was short and soon after words Joe unmasked himself to reveal to the rest of the league who he was. Now going by the ring name "Double J" Joe Jones he found early singles success working his way up the ladder and leading to a shot at the BLPW World Title. "Hot Stuff" Shawn Sanders was the first ever BLPW World title defeating Boris the Bear for the title after a month long tournament. Shawn held onto the title for the summer of 2002 and in November of 2002 Shawn Sander's run came to a end when Double J defeated him for the title. Joe held onto the title till the end of January 2003 when he lost the title to Shawn Sanders again. Joe tried to recapture the title after that but failed each timeThe fall of 2003 saw the debut of Heath Newton. Joe Jones and Heath Newton clicked right away and formed a tag team. The duo had fun with their brand of "comedy". While as a tag team they found very little success, Heath Newton did manage to win the BLPW World title and everything looked to go in the right direction for the duo till Heath's sister and lover (same person) broke up with him shattering his world. Down in the dumps and watching his sister quickly move on with her life Heath started down a down ward spiral and in the spring of 2004 Heath Newton took his own life. Joe was deeply depressed about the sudden loss of his close friend. Early summer of 2004 Joe quit the BLPW after just not feeling it anymore. He returned home and took a break from the business. ESW 2003-2005 2003 saw the creation of Empire State Wrestling by two of Joe's cousins Steve and Raven Sinclair. It was a slow start at first for the ESW but they keep digging and growing. One of the ways that Steve and Raven grew the ESW was that they opened a school and a gym in NY. Steve reached out to Joe Jones to help out in the school. Sitting at home battling depression was not doing Joe any good. With help from the family Joe dusted himself off and worked in the school helping training the new talent with his brother and his other cousin KC. 2004 and 2005 Joe got back in shape and got help with his depression even making a couple of appearances in the ring for the ESW. It was 2006 that we would see Joe return full time to the ring and go through his most sucessful period of his career. BLPW 2007-2008 2006 Joe returned back to the BLPW looking to get his career back on track in what he declared as his "comeback." (Yet another comeback.) Joe quickly worked his way up the ladder and in October of 2006 Joe picked up the coveted BLPW US title and defended the title many times, holding the title till May of 2007, his longest title reign in his career. The US title was just tip of the iceberg. 2007 saw Joe Jones score one of the biggest wins of his career when he bested everyone in a one night tournament of hardcore matches all over the city of Philadelphia to capture the King of Philadelphia crown. The crown jewel of the BLPW. After the "KOP" the tag team title were vacated and a tournament was announced. Joe Jones reached out to arch enemy Hot Stuff Shawn Sanders and he agreed to team up with Joe and go for the gold. The duo would run through the tournament picking up the BLPW Tag Team titles defeating Craig Williams and Mathew Bright in the finals. Shawn Sanders and Joe Jones would be the last tag team champions in the BLPW holding onto the titles for over a year and up to the closing of the fed. Joe completed his "comeback" (One of many such times) when he worked his way back to the BLPW World title. December of 2007 he won the World title for a second time and held onto the title until the BLPW closed it doors in April of 2008. Not only was Joe the last KOP winner in the BLPW (The KOP would live on in the CWA and in the ESW) he was also the BLPW tag team titles and the World title when the BLPW closed. When the BLPW closed in April of 2008, Joe returned to the ESW. ESW 2008-2009 　 Mid way through 2007 Joe Jones returned to the ESW and moonlighted there while also working in the BLPW. Even though for the first year he was basically part time in the ESW, it didn't stop him from making a impact there. December of 2007 Joe Jones made history at the time in ending the longest reigning ESW Champion run at the time. He battled Angelo Valour of the ESW TV title and won ending Valour's 250 plus day run as the TV champion which was a record at the time. Joe would hold onto the title for almost 5 months before losing it. Later in 2008, Joe battled Christian Pierce for the ESW Survivor title and won it August. This was a short lived run as the Survivor title (As most were) dropping the title a month later. When the BLPW closed it's door Joe made the ESW his full time home chasing the ESW World title. Joe called the ESW home till October of 2009 when the ESW closed. CWA 2008-2009 Right before the ESW closed Joe suffered a bad knee injury. It's a injury that would see him go under the knife 3 times and lose almost 3 years in his career. But despite that set back Joe would pop in Shannon Skanes's CWA from time to time. In 2009 he tried to capture the "KOP" again but failed to win it even though he made it to the final round. During the final he would injure his knee yet again that would see him lose time in the ring. Joe would heal and rebound returning again (another comeback) in 2010 for a hand full of matches, and again in 2011 for 1 or 2 events. ESW 2010-2012 After the chaos that doomed the ESW in 2009, Joe was left shares of the company from his cousin Steve (Who was sent to prison in 2010). Joe would have his last and final surgery on his knee and was looking to rehab and get back in the ring. Running a company wasn't in his interest. He sold his shares to Tommy Purr whom he meet in the CWA. This allowed the ESW to reopen after being relocated to Las Vegas and Joe rejoined the ESW after it's re launch. For the first couple of months Joe reprised his manager role as he rehabbed. Once he got clearance to get back in the ring Joe kicked off "Comeback II" (Comeback) and eyed only the ESW Triple Crown title. Along the way he did capture the ESW Tag Team titles with Tommy Purr in 2012 and currently is still Tag Champions. AWF 2011 2011 and 2012 the ESW was regulated to part time status and Joe found work, albeit briefly in the AWF. Double J left the AWF after losing a #1 contender ship match to the AWF North American championship to Collin Bale. Joe didn't give a reason why or what he will be doing in the future because honestly, he has no future. UWL 2013 - Current April of 2013 Joe Jones said enough of sitting around doing nothing. His knee was better than ever, he was in the best shape of his life. He was looking to make "Comeback II" (Comeback.. yawn.) ' a success. Nanook (like the dog on lost boys) found him work in Tennessee with the UWL. It did not take Joe long to make a impact on the UWL, even if it resulted in losses. Joe quickly got in a feud with Caleb Hart over the UWL TV title in an embaressing fashion, seeing them battle 6 times against each other, 3 for the TV title. While Joe lost every single one of those matches he was able to move up the ladder. He never once questioned how this was possible either. Shortly after joining the UWL the Coronation Cup started up and Joe was placed in a tough bracket. He shocked the UWL when he defeated Troy Vincent, Alex Kharne and going to a draw against Xplode in the first 3 matches of the bracket due to backstage politics and crying to the management. Joe would lose the tie breaker against Xplode but he continued to open eyes. Joe would struggle in the UWL losing more than he would win for the first time in his career. Refusing to give in, Joe is working out harder than never before to make his time in the UWL a success. It is in tag team action that Joe is finding much success. Teaming up with Frankie Cocheese Joe holds wins over Robb Daniels and Justin Brooks in a short Main Stream reunion and wins over the then Tag Team Champions El Cazadors. With things finally going his way, Despite losing a four way #1 Contenders match, Joe has just had his best month in the UWL in October. With wins over Justin Brooks, and 2 wins at Nightmare IV, picking up a win over Alan Christopher, Joe closed out the month by picking up the UWL Tag Team titles with unlikely partner NASCAR Billy. Win loss record and Championships *'Win Loss Record *BLPW : 42-24-10 *ESW : 51-39-12 *CWA : 4-3-0 *AWF : 5-2-1 *UWL : 23-15-1 *Career :127 -83-24 CHAMPIONSHIPS 2 time BLPW Tag Team Champions. (With Tony Champel and Hot Stuff Shawn Sanders) BLPW US Champion (10/24/06 to 5/19/07) 2 time BLPW World Champion (11/21/02 to 1/30/03, 12/13/07 to 4/21/08) 2007 BLPW King of Philadelphia ESW Survivor champion (8/26/08 to 9/30/08) ESW Television champion (12/17/07 to 4/28/08) ESW Tag Team Champion With Tommpy Purr (12-6-2012 - Current ) UWL Tag Team Champion with NASCAR Billy (10-26-2013 - 4-5-14) UWL Heritage Champion (12-21-2013 - 1-25-2014) Sale of the ESW September 2009 Joe's uncle Steve Sinclair, co owner of the ESW was looking at legal troubles and to try and protect the ESW Steve handed over his shares of the ESW to his newphew Double J. Steve plead guilty to attempted murder in October 2009 and has been behind bar ever since awaiting his sentencing. The ESW crumbled and was forced to close it's doors in the fall of 2009. December 2009 Joe put his shares of the ESW up for sale in hopes of saving the ESW. Raven Sinclair unable to buy her newphew out for her brother's shares then recruited CWA and ESW star Tommy Purr. A partnership was struck and the deal was made and Tommy Purr bought out Double J. While the terms of the sale were never released, it paved the way for Raven Sinclair and Tommy Purr to reopen the ESW January 24, 2010! Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters